Mine Only
by Spooky Bibi
Summary: Dave always knew Sebastian was not the faithful kind. It didn't stop him from dating him. One night though, seeing his boyfriend slutting it out right in his face makes him snap. Very short oneshot, very lightly smutty.


"What the hell Seb!"

Dave marches to the embraced couple and with a solid grip, yanks Sebastian away from the other guy. Said other guy is just a random cutie. Dave examines him just enough to see that he's the usual type. Slim, brown hair, smug face. He does look rather perplexed and lost at the moment, standing abandoned on Scandal's dance floor.

Paying him no attention anymore, Dave heads back the way he arrived, this time with his boyfriend in tow. He's fuming, seeing red. He can't even speak to him. Sebastian is just snickering in his back, not resisting the forced walk David is imposing.

He's actually laughing. Laughing. Well, isn't that the last drop…

Dave stops in the hallway leading to the back room. With a jerk of the arm, he sends Sebastian flush against the cement wall. Sebastian just puffs mockingly, red-faced and not the least bit sorry, or hurt by the violent gesture.

"What the hell, you asked? Nothing, _sweetie_!" he says. Clear enunciation, normal smooth tone. God, he's not even drunk. It would be an explanation at least, if not an excuse.

Dave steps forward, holds his forehead for a minute. Dating Sebastian Smythe can be exhausting at times. He takes another step, gets very close to Seb's face. Right then, he gets the urge, a near impossible to resist one, to slap him hard. Understandable, seeing that that bastard is biting his lip to stop another laughing fit. Hell will freeze over before Sebastian will start taking anything seriously. He sighs, the breath heavy with the weight of all the disappointment, and leans forward.

"Look, when we started dating, you said you'd stop that." he whispers in Seb's ear. He doesn't let him speak in return. "I know, he was so hot and sexy, blah-blah, he jumped you first, blah-blah, you were just flirting, blah-blah, it wouldn't have gotten anywhere, etc." He growls by the end of the last sentence, but there's more fatigue than real anger in his voice.

Should he even be angry anymore? He knows the song by now. He's almost used to it.

There's no more to say, so he moves away slightly, contemplates his boyfriend's flushed face. So fucking desirable, even if that excitement showing was caused by another man. Damn, always so inviting, regardless of the circumstances. Maybe he can't resist it, but it doesn't mean he can't teach him a little something too.

He claims his mouth, slowly, dutifully devouring it. No rush, he can do this all night if needed. Sebastian's hands tangle in his hair immediately; his grab Sebastian's hips and bring them to him. Once they're glued together, the real game can begin. Dave presses his fingers more, digging into the tender flesh underneath those ever so tight jeans. Moving very carefully, he gets them around the waist, over the belt buckle, up under the shirt, trailing hard every step of the way.

He never stops kissing him. Nibbling on his full lips, snaking his tongue around, teasing Sebastian's before pulling away, just enough to elicit that whimper he loves so much. His fingers are now running over his flat stomach, enjoying the skin that trembles from the flexing muscles it covers. He feels Sebastian's hands grip his hair more ferociously and smiles into the kiss.

His knee slides effortlessly between the shaky legs of his boyfriend, while his mouth releases Sebastian's. Not that he's going to give him time to get his bearings back. No sir. It's time to step it up actually. He moves down to Seb's throat, teeth grazing, lips nipping, tongue laving in a deliberately slow pattern. It doesn't take more than a few seconds of that treatment for Sebastian to basically melt and slide slightly down the wall, using Dave's strong thigh as a desperate support.

Satisfied, Dave releases his hold on Sebastian's waist, pulls his leg away. Admiring the results of his work on his boyfriend. His boyfriend. _His_. Seb is slumped clumsily against the wall, panting. Cheeks crimson, lips bruised, red spots on his neck, eyes almost entirely black his pupils are so dilated by lust. All because of him.

Their eyes meet at last. Seb tries to talk, only a breathy moan comes out. Dave snickers at that.

Cradling Seb's warm face with his palms Dave murmurs directly over his mouth, never breaking eye contact. "Can he, no, can _any_ of them make you moan like this? No? Well then stop it. You're mine."

Seb just nods, still at a loss for words. He drops one last, firm kiss on Sebastian's lips, earning yet again a small sound of contentment. "Good. Don't you forget it again, ever. Mine."


End file.
